Eine verhängsvolle Mission
by calleigh-duquesne
Summary: Tora Ziyal ist Kadett an der Sternenflottenakademie. Sie wird auf die Hood versetzt. Ihr erstes Abenteuer im Domminion-Krieg


Eine verhängnisvolle Mission  
  
Sternenflottenhauptquartier San Francisco Ende 2373, Büro Vize-Admiral Alynna Nechayev. "Sie werden für 6 Monate zur praktischen Ausbildung auf die Hood versetzt." "Meinen Sie, dass es nicht noch ein bisschen zu früh ist? Ich bin erst seit 3 Monaten in der Akademie", fragte Kadett Tora den Admiral. Ich habe mit Admiral Nimbeh und Ihren anderen Ausbildern gesprochen. Die waren der Meinung, dass man das von Ihren Leistungen her verantworten kann. Die Föderation steht mitten im Krieges und wir brauchen jeden Offizier," erklärte der Admiral. Ziyal hatte starke Schuldgefühle, denn den Krieg hat ihr Vater mit angestiftet, da sich Cardassia mit dem Domminion verbündet hat. "Wann fliege ich ab, um mich mit der Hood zu treffen?" "Sie werden in 3 Tagen abgeholt. Halten Sie sich bereit. Wegtreten Kadett." Damit entließ Alynna Nechayew die junge Frau.  
  
Persönliches Logbuch Kadett Tora Ziyal, 2373, Eintrag beginnen:  
  
"Ich bin seit 2 Wochen auf der Hood. Es sind fast nur Kadetten auf der Hood. Nur Captain DeSoto, Commander Shelby, der Chefingenieur, die Chefärztin und die Leiterin des Sicherheitsdienstes haben Offiziersränge. Die anderen Kadetten sehen mich etwas seltsam an. Sonst tut das nur Commander Shelby. Sie haben noch nie eine Halbcardassianerin in einer Starfleet-Uniform gesehen. Ansonsten fühle ich mich wohl. Es ist besser als in den 3 Monaten auf der Akademie. Ich habe dort auf der Erde habe ich außer meiner Zimmerkameradin Ezri nur wenig Anschluss gefunden. Sie habe sich zwar in der 1. Woche ständig bei mir beschwert, dass ich immer 2 Stunden eher aufgestanden bin als nötig, um meine Haare zurecht zumachen, die ich nach cardassianischer Art sehr lang trug. Ich habe sie mir danach auf Schulterlänge abschneiden lassen. Ezris munteres Geplauder fehlt mir ganz besonders. Sei heißt bei den anderen Kadetten nur "Counselor Quasselstrippe", aber sie ist ungeachtet davon ein prima Kerl. Die anderen Kadetten sahen mich noch seltsamer an als Nog. Er als Ferengi hatte es schon nicht einfach. Bei mir ist es noch komplizierter, da sich die Föderation und die Cardassianer als Gegner gegenüber stehen. Da in meinen Ader cardassianischen Blut fließt, sehen mich viele als Feindin an. Ich habe dafür Verständnis. Die Beurteilung von Admiral Nimbeh wundert mich, da er mich immer sehr hart ran genommen hat. Heute auch wieder. Ich habe beim Kampftraining einem anderen Kadetten etwas zu heftig erwischt. ER musste daraufhin auf die Krankenstation und ich musste noch 2 Stunden Extra-Training dranhängen, "damit ich lerne mein Temperament in den Griff zu bekommen," wie der Admiral meinte. Sonst habe ich bei ihm noch einen taktischen Grundkurs belegt. Da werden grundlegende Kampf- und Verteidigungsstrategien gelehrt. Zudem natürlich die Kurse, die mit Raumschifftechnik zu tun haben. Konstruktions- und Warpmechanik sowie Quantenmechanik. In den 3 Monaten habe ich in meiner Freizeit viel gelernt, denn ich musste noch Lehrstoff nachholen. Irgendwie habe ich doch noch Zeit gefunden, um mich an Sportarten wie Parrises Sqares und Velocity zu beteiligen. Parrises Sqares ist eine körperlich harte und anstrengende Sportart. Springball, dass ich öfter mit Nerys gespielt habe ist noch harmlos dagegen. Hier auf der Hood wird momentan kein Parrises Squares gespielt. Jetzt muss ich schlafe, denn morgen früh habe ich Dienst auf der Brücke. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was Captain DeSoto von mir will, aber ich lasse mich überraschen."  
  
Eintrag Ende  
  
Am nächsten Tag fand auf der Brücke folgendes Gespräch statt: "Sie werden nicht auf diese Außenmission gehen, Captain. Das ist viel zu gefährlich." Kadett Tora Ziyal versuchte Robert DeSoto, den Captain der Hood von seinem Plan ein Außenteam bei einer lebensgefährlichen Mission selber an zuführen abzubringen. "Ich werde diese Mission leiten, Kadett. Auch wenn die Starfleet-Vorschriften etwas anderes sagen. Sie haben ja recht mit ihren Bedenken," erwiderte DeSoto. "Sie bleiben trotzdem an Bord, Sir. Ich werde gehen. Auf mein Leben kommt es nicht so an. Bei Ihnen ist es etwas anderes. Die Flotte braucht erfahrene Kommandanten," fauchte Ziyal und die Hälfte der anwesenden Brückenoffiziere grinsten verstohlen. Es ging seit einer halben Stunde immer hin und her. "Zum Teufel mit Ihnen, Kadett. Sie haben ja Recht. Die Flotte braucht Kommandanten. Sie gehen jetzt in Ihr Quartier und holen sich die Uniform eines Kommandooffiziers und sind in 10 Minuten umgezogen wieder hier," maulte DeSoto schon etwas an gefressen. "Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst. Ich habe noch nicht einmal meine Ausbildung abgeschlossen. Außerdem habe ich keine Kommandoerfahrung." Ziyal hielt DeSoto für unzurechnungsfähig. "Wenn sie nicht gleich umgezogen wieder hier sind, stehen Sie für die nächsten Jahre unter Arrest. Laut den Berichten Ihrer Akademie-Professoren sind Sie dazu in der Lage. Mein Schiff überlasse ich dem Offizier, den ich am geeignetsten halte. Und jetzt Abmarsch," donnerte er über die Brücke. Und Sie hören gefälligst auf zu lachen. "Können wir uns mal unter 4 Augen unterhalten, Sir?" fragte Commander Elizabeth Shelby. "Kommen Sie mit in meinem Raum." Shelby folgte ihrem Vorgesetzten. "Tora Ziyal als Captain, halten Sie das für eine Gute Idee? Ich besitze mehr Erfahrung als sie und bin schon seit 2 Jahre Ihr 1. Offizier." Commander Shelby kam sofort auf den Kern der Sache. "Ich habe es mir genau überlegt. Sie haben zwar mehr Erfahrung, aber Ihr Verhalten gerade neuen und jüngere Offizieren gegenüber ist nicht so, dass ich Ihnen das Schiff schon anvertrauen kann. Sie wissen, warum Sie von der Excalibur versetzt worden sind? Tora Ziyal besitzt einige Eigenschaften, die ihr helfen, dass Schiff zu kommandieren. Sie hat sehr viel Geduld, ist bereit anderen noch Chancen einzuräumen, wenn sie Fehler gemacht haben und sie glaubt an das Gute im Menschen. Bei einer Cardassianerin ist das bewundernswert. Darum ziehe ich sie vor. Ich erwarte, dass Sie ihr gegenüber loyal sind. und jetzt gehen wir auf die Brücke" Damit erklärte er Shelby die Situation.  
  
10 Minuten später war Ziyal wieder auf der Brücke. "Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder. Haben Sie schon Kommandocodes? Wenn nicht dann nennen Sie dem Computer Ihren Code. Sie übernehmen das Kommando, weil alle Führungsoffiziere mit Ausnahme von Dr. Pulaski auf diese Mission mitgehen. Ich halte Sie von den Kadetten an Bord am qualifiziertesten." Die Anweisungen kamen sehr schnell hintereinander. "Computer registriere folgenden Code: Captain Tora Ziyal Delta 4 Omega Tango" "Code registriert." Captain DeSoto sagte danach folgendes: "Computer, die verbale Befehlsgewalt auf Captain Tora Ziyal übertragen. Robert DeSoto Alpha 9 Gamma Delta." Der Computer bestätigte wie folgt:" Captain Tora Ziyal ist die Kommandantin der Hood." Danach gab DeSoto den Befehl, dass sich das Außenteam in Transporterraum 2 versammeln sollte. "Passen Sie mir gut auf das Schiff auf, Captain." Damit verabschiedete er sich und verließ die Brücke.  
  
"Tora an Transporterraum. Halten Sie die Mitglieder des Außenteams erfasst und halten Sie sich bereit sie hochzubeamen." "Aye, Sir" erwiderte der Transporterchief. "Kadett Maris, Sie haben die Brücke. Ich gehe auf die Krankenstation zu Dr. Pulaski. Wenn irgendetwas ist, sagen Sie mir sofort Bescheid." "Verstanden, Captain." Es kam der Betazoidin nur schwer über die Lippen, weil es gewöhnungsbedürftig war. In dem Moment stand Ziyal bereits im Turbolift. "Krankenstation." Der Lift beförderte innerhalb weniger Minuten durch das Schiff und lies sie auf dem Deck, auf dem sich die Krankenstation befand wieder raus.  
  
Dr. Pulaski ordnete medizinische Geräte, als Captain Tora eintrat. "Guten Morgen, Captain?" Ich fürchte ich habe etwas verpasst." Sie musterte Ziyal etwas erstaunt. "Ich erkläre es Ihnen später Doktor. Bitte bereiten Sie die Krankenstation auf Schwerverletzte vor. Das Außenteam ist auf dem Planeten. Captain DeSoto ist auch dabei. Er hat mir das Kommando übertragen, weil er meint, dass ich das schaffe. Ich hoffe, dass Sie mich las Captain respektieren. Commander Shelby wird Schwierigkeiten mahnen." Ziyal gab der Ärztin die nötige Erklärung. "Sie sind der Captain. Glückwunsch zu Ihrer Beförderung. Ich vertraue Ihnen. Robert DeSoto hat sich nicht umsonst für Sie entschieden. Er hatte kein Vertrauen zu Shelby." Damit war das Thema für Kathrine Pulaski erledigt. "Ich bereite die Krankenstation vor und Sie gehen besser wieder auf die Brücke. Sie werden jetzt dort gebraucht, Captain." "Bis nachher. Ich komme, wenn das Außenteam wieder hier ist noch mal vorbei." Damit verließ Ziyal die Krankenstation und begab sich zurück zur Brücke.  
  
Nun begann das lange Warten auf eine Nachricht vom Außenteam. Captain Tora Ziyal hielt sich die ganze Zeit auf der Brücke auf, um sich mit dem neuen Arbeitsplatz vertraut zu machen. Bisher hat sie in der technischen Abteilung gearbeitet und dadurch kannte sie den Maschinenraum gut. Sie hoffte, dass Captain DeSoto diese Mission überlebte und wieder das Kommando übernahm. Es war 2 Stunden später, als sich der Sicherheitschef, ein Andorianer namens Shran TVreenik meldete: "Es ist zu einer Katastrophe gekommen. Alle Mitglieder des Außenteams müssen sofort auf die Krankenstation. Sie können später alles in meinem Bericht lesen." "Tora an Transporteraum. Beamen Sie die Mitglieder des Außenteams sofort auf die Krankenstation." "Tora an Dr. Pulaski. Es treffen jede Sekunde schwerverletzte Mitglieder des Außenteams ein. Bereiten Sie sich darauf vor." "Es ist alles vorbereitet, Captain. Ich habe das bereits nach Ihrem Besuch getan" erwiderte die Chefärztin. "Sie sollten besser mal kommen. Die Mitglieder sind alle hierhergebeamt worden. Näheres, wenn Sie hier sind." "Kadett Maris, Sie haben die Brücke. Wenn sich Lieutenant TVreenik meldet, benachrichtigen Sie mich bitte." "Ist alles in Ordnung, Captain? Ich spüre große Besorgnis." "Woher wissen Sie das denn?" wunderte Ziyal sich. "Ich habe empathische und telepathische Fähigkeiten und kann das spüren", erwiderte Maris. "Sie haben Recht, Kadett, ich bin besorgt."  
  
Damit begab sich Ziyal zur Krankenstation. Auf der Krankenstation herrschte Hochbetrieb. "Gut, dass Sie kommen, Captain. Es sind fast alle schwer verletzt oder Tod." Damit teilte ihr Dr. Pulaski das Wichtigste mit. "Wie geht es Captain DeSoto, Commander Shelby und den anderen Führungsoffizieren?" "Robert DeSoto ist Tod, genau wie 3 weitere Offiziere. Commander Shelby hat schwerste Verletzungen erlitten, aber sie kommt durch. Lieutenant TVreenik ist schon wieder auf den Beinen und die anderen 4 Mitglieder des Außenteams schweben noch in Lebensgefahr. Ich gebe Ihnen die Daten der toten Offiziere, damit Sie die Angehörigen benachrichtigen können." Damit trat Dr. Pulaski an die entsprechende Konsole und lud die Daten auf ein PADD. "Hier und jetzt gehen Sie bitte. Ich habe eine Menge zu tun." "Tun Sie ihr Bestes, damit die anderen auch überleben. Ich bin im Bereitschaftsraum, wenn noch irgendetwas ist." Ziyal verließ die Krankenstation und versuchte Haltung zu bewahren. Mit so vielen Toten hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie hoffte, dass der Bericht ihr genauere Auskunft über die Ereignisse geben konnte.  
  
Im Bereitschaftsraum holte sie sich erst mal eine starke Tasse Kaffee, um sie während der Zeit zu trinken, die sie wartete, bis die Verbindung zu den Angehörigen der toten Offiziere stand. Es viel ihr schwer, diese Nachrichten zu überbringen. Die Hinterbliebenen glaubten, dass die Schuld daran bei ihr lag, da sie jetzt das Schiff kommandierte. Lieutenant TVreenik stellte richtig, dass die Mission von Captain DeSoto geleitet wurde und Ziyal keine Schuld traf. Der Sicherheitsoffizier kam gerade, als Ziyal dieses Gespräch führte, um ihr den Bericht zu geben. Die 4 Toten sollte alle auf Wunsch der Angehörigen auf den Heimatwelten beerdigt werden. Shran ordnete das entsprechend, so das die Leichen am nächsten Tag von einem Frachtschiff zu den entsprechenden Welten gebracht wurden. Erst jetzt kam Ziyal dazu, den Bericht zu lesen:  
  
Missonsbericht des leitenden Sicherheitsoffiziers Lieutenant Shran TVreenik  
  
Das Missionsziel war die Zerstörung einer Ketracel-White-Anlage auf Galor III. Sie ist wichtig, da durch das verminte Wurmloch keine Verstärkung aus dem Gamma-Quadranten eintrifft und die Jem´Hadar auf diese Droge angewiesen sind.  
  
Missionsleiter war Captain Robert DeSoto  
  
Teilnehmer waren der 1. Offizier Commander Elizabeth Shelby, Chefingeneurin Lieutanant Commander Ilia Horik, Sicherheitschef Lieutenant Shran TVreenink, die Lieutenants Rasik, Sovok und die Ensigns Teresa Meiers, Jim Hills, Alicia Maywather, Harald Jonsson  
  
Die Anlage sollte mit Hilfe von Materie/Antimaterie-Bomben zerstört werden. Dazu mussten wir ganz nah an die Anlage ran kommen und auch 2 Bomben im Inneren platzieren. Wir konnte aufgrund eines Störfeldes nicht hineinbeamen und mussten daher den gefährlichen Weg auf der Oberfläche wählen. Anfangs funktionierte noch alles, bis sich plötzlich vor Team 2, das aus Lieutenant Sovok und den Ensigns Maywather und Hills bestand, 5 getarnte Jem´Hadar auftauchten. Sie wurden in einen schweren Kampf verwickelt, aber es gelang Maywather die Bomben anzubringen. Sie warnte die anderen, aber für Hills und Solok war es zu spät. Die Jem´Hadar waren gewarnt und griffen auch die anderen Gruppen an. Wir konnten zum Glück alle Sprengsätze anbringen und zünden. Ich wurde nur leicht verletzt, da ich im Inneren der Anlage die Bomben anbrachte. "Ich gab der Hood Bescheid, dass alle Mitglieder des Außenteams in die Krankenstation kamen.  
  
Es starben 4 Offiziere: Captain DeSoto, Lieutenant Sovok, Ensign Hills und Ensign Meiers  
  
Schwer Verletzt wurden Commander Shelby, Lieutenant Commander Horik, Lieutenant Rasik, Ensign Mayweather und Ensign Jonsson.  
  
Leicht verletzt wurde nur Lieutenant TVreenik  
  
Bericht Ende.  
  
Captain Tora Ziyal leitete den Bericht an Starfleet Command weiter und gab zugleich die Nachricht dazu, dass Captain DeSoto sie zum Captain befördert hat. Danach teilte sie der Crew mit, dass 4 Offiziere bei der Mission ums Leben gekommen sind und das später eine kleine Gedenkfeier stattfinden sollte. Bevor die Feier begann, wollte Admiral Alynna Nechayev mit Ziyal sprechen. Ziyal rechnete damit, dass sie das Kommando wieder verliert, aber zu ihrer Überraschung bestätige Nechayev die Entscheidung von Robert DeSoto. Sie teilte auch noch mit, dass sich die Hood zu Starbase 133 begeben sollte, zwecks Reparaturarbeiten und Personaltausch. Commander Shelby wurde versetzt und Ziyal bekam eine neuen 1. Offizier. Mit Captain Saavik sollte sie besser auskommen. Saavik hat trotz des Ranges des Captains immer ein eigenes Kommando abgelehnt und war bereit unter einer Halbcardassianerin als 1. Offizier zu dienen. Sie freute sich darauf, ihre Erfahrung mit Ziyal zu teilen. 


End file.
